And so it goes
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: this takes place six months after andy little girl with cancer leaves the hospital, someone dies and someone cries


And so it goes

Six months after Andy the little girl with cancer left the hospital. They all knew that the day would come but they never thought about it until today, Chase had a big impact on Andy's life, he was her first kiss and even though she was only in the hospital for a couple of days she thought of Chase as a close friend.

Chase, Cameron, Forman, and House are just chatting in Houses office when they get a sad message form another doctor

"Chase" Wilson said with a very sad tone

Chase turns around at Wilson's unhappy face

"Someone wants to see you; she's in room one o two"

Chase looks at the others seeing if they know who it is but they all shrug

"Who is it" Chase asks

Wilson doesn't reply he just looks away in sadness

Chase goes up to the room not knowing what to expect but when he opens the door her gets a very, very depressing shock

"Hey doctor Chase" Andy says with her soft dying voice

Chase doesn't respond at first, he knows why she is here; she is on her death bed

"Hey" he says with a fake smile

"How's it been?" Andy asks

"Better than before"

He sits down next to her looking at her mother sitting at the side of her bed

"Hey" he says quietly to the crying mom and she nods back

"I went to go see the butterflies" Andy says sweet and softly

"Did you know; you have fun?"

"Yeah, there was a one from Australia that reminded me of you"

Chases heart sank when she said that

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing really, spent time with my mom"

"That still sounds fun" he said looking up at her mother

There was a strange silence with thought going through Chases head

"I'm going to going to die today aren't I" Andy asked

Chase didn't know what to say to that because what ever he said would be the wrong answer then he looked up at the monitors and sees her pulse go down. This was it she was only going to be alive for a couple of minutes and he wanted to make it up to her by doing a thing he had never done in a while

"In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along

I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense

And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose

But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break

And this is why my eyes are closed  
Its just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break

And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows" he sang beautifully and slowly while looking up at the dying pulse

When the song was over Andy had died with an old tear still on her cheek

For a second he could have sworn the whole earth went silent but her mother broke it with her soft tears and good byes

Chase blinked and let a tear go down his cheek

"Rest in peace Andy"

He touched her mother on the back

"Thank you" the mother said to Chase with tears going down her face

Chase stood up and looked at the lifeless Andy and turning around to see Cameron, Forman, Wilson, and Cuddy watching his sweet goodbye to the poor little girl

He looked at them knowing that one of them would start crying soon but not knowing what one so before they did he passed through them

They watched as the broken man walked down the hallway and Cameron cried a tear

They gave him space until Cameron came across him in the locker room. He was just sitting there in thought

She didn't know whether to keep shut or to say what she felt

"That was a nice thing you did for Andy"

He looked at her and tried to smile but it wouldn't come

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

He sighed and went back into thought

"When my; no never mind" he couldn't finish

"What?" she said sitting beside him, a little closer than usual like a friend would

"When my mother started drinking I would do anything to get out of the house, I took violin, piano, guitar; violin on Mondays and Thursday, guitar on Wednesday and Friday, and piano on Saturdays. So when my piano teacher heard me sing she asked me to take lessons; I thought it would be great because then I wouldn't have to go home to a yelling, drunken mother but when I was sixteen I went to class at ten o clock like usual but while I was doing a solo I was called down by the teacher and that's when she told me that my mom had just died. I blamed my self because if I had just said no to the classes I could have stopped her, I never sang again after that day"

He looked down and Cameron saw a tear fall to the ground, she had no idea how bad his life was until now and felt like crying with him

"But what's done is done" he told her standing up and closing his locker

"How could he act like that" Cameron wondered but she realized that Chase had finally got something big of his chest and felt good about it

"See you tomorrow Cameron?" chase asked as he headed towards the door

She smiled and turned to him

"See you tomorrow Chase"

Cameron watched as the healed man walked down the hallway to the door and knowing House will find more ways to torture him and make him feel terrible but he from this day on he would be a new Robert Chase/

The end


End file.
